Make A Wish
by IchimayxD
Summary: Even Ichigo's subconscious knows he's going to marry Orihime. Just some drabble I found in my docs.


Ichigo grunted in his sleep as he tossed and turned, his covers tangling and untangling in his legs, his hair clinging to the sweat that was building across his forehead, he hadn't had dreams like these since his mother passed away.

He knew he was dreaming, there was no way what was happening before him could be real, the timing for a festival seemed off, it was only October after all and the next planned festival wasn't until December; yet there he stood, surrounded by people in traditional garb and food stalls and a chill in the air that tickled his nose.

 _What the hell?_ He thought to himself, this was the strangest dream he'd likely ever had, he felt too conscious in it, as if he were reliving a memory yet he was sure he'd never experienced this before. Someone ran up beside him and latched onto his arm, breaking him from his thought for a second and his jaw dropped at who he saw beside him.

"Yu-Yuzu!" He exclaimed. At least he thought the girl was Yuzu, she was at least up to his shoulders in height, and her hair was long, cascading down her back and around her shoulders, she no longer wore her strawberry hair pin but he recognized the accessory where it sat tucked in her Obi.

"Oni-chan, what are you doing all the way over here? The fireworks are about to start!" She said pulling him towards an empty field and his shock forced him to follow, there was no way this was his sister, was he having visions of the future now? Why?

He allowed her to pull him with her until they were suddenly surrounded by people he could vaguely recognize, his mouth dropping when he saw Karin, barely recognizing his usually tomboyish sister who now stood before him with a purple Yukata and her hair in a bun, her face adorned with light makeup; his father even looked older!

 _What the fuck is happening?_ He asked himself as he looked around, wondering who else was there, and his eyes landed on orange locks almost immediately, some relief coming to him with at least the knowledge that Inoue was around. He could see her head tilting side to side before she disappeared from view for a moment, and suddenly she rose and was facing him, a small child crying in her arms.

Ichigofelt his mouth go dry, not just because she was suddenly before him, smiling warmly up at him in a way he had only seen her do a handful of times, but because the child in her arms looked unbelievably like himself when he was that age.

"Ichigo, he wants you to hold him." Orihime said softly, and Ichigo felt his eyes go wide as he looked down at them both, she'd called him by his first name, and he noted she hadn't stuttered at all, which meant it wasn't her first time doing it.

"R-right." He said, taking the boy from her arms, and his heart nearly stopped when she leaned forward to kiss his cheek, his blood rushing to his face.

"Where did you run off to?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her hands around his forearm.

"Uh-" Ichigo stuttered, he could feel his heart racing in his chest and he tried to process what was happening but having her standing this close to him, pressed against him was messing with his senses.

"Bathroom." He said, looking down at the boy in his arms, who was no reaching for the woman beside him, an Ichigo forced himself to look at her, she really was a woman now. Her cheeks had more definition than he was used to, and she even seemed to have grown a couple inches taller. Her hair was full where it sat over her head, and despite the layers of clothing over her he could tell she'd grown into her curves as well.

"You want mama now?" She giggled reaching her hands out. "I think we should have just stayed home, you've been fussy lately." She said looking up at him and Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle, his now free hand coming to scratch the back of his neck. When was he going to wake up? Why did this feel so real? Why on Earth was he dreaming of him and Inoue having a child together.

"Ichigo." Her voice came from beside him and he suddenly realized he'd shut his eyes. He opened them to find her looking down at him, yet they were no longer at the festival, they were suddenly lying in bed together, her hair was tussled and cascading over his arm which he could only assume had been tucked beneath her head. She was leaning over him, looking down at him, her brow furrowed in worry and her small hand caressing his cheek.

That small touch was sending electricity through his veins and he was suddenly very aware of the fact she was fully pressed against him, and fully naked.

"Are you ok?" She whispered, her voice thick with sleep.

"Y-yeah, sorry if I woke you." he whispered, his hand coming to caress her back of its own will, and she smiled softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to his chest.

"You were mumbling something about fireworks." She giggled and he had no idea why he blushed.

 **A.N: I found this in the endless files of failed chapters I have for these two and was like omg how cute let me post something so people know I'm not DEAD! Even though I have another story I need to update, ha ha ha (insert that upside down face emoji here) I feel like I'm going crazy but I promise if you're here from Halo of Fire it will be updated soon TwT I just hate everything I've written so far guys I'm so sorry!**


End file.
